


Our Last Fight

by L0ST__thewriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hosie Rainkiss, Not That Sad, Sad, With A Twist, tribrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ST__thewriter/pseuds/L0ST__thewriter
Summary: This is based on the image a Hosie fan account posted on her Instagram story,"Hosie rain kiss but with everything around them is on fire"So this is my take at it. Of course it could've been better or worse (but I doubt that) but this my imagination at it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Author's Note

So... Hey! I'm L0ST (Love of Story Telling) and this story was originally on my Wattpad (same username there too) but I decided to post it here too like I said on my Wattpad message board.

  


So. This is a oneshot based on a post I saw on Instagram as I said in the summary.

  


So the couple in this is Hope and Josie from Legacies or Hosie and this story based on the whole Hosie rain kiss trend but with a twist. And as I adore them, I decided to write it. 

  


And also, in all honesty, this story was never supposed to see the light of day. It was just supposed to stay in my drafts for me to read. But after being inspired by my best friend to write it, I decided why not and post it too? What's the worse that could happen? And maybe some of you might even like it. So here I am. 

  


So anyways, make sure to leave your reviews in the comments to let me know if you enjoyed the story or not or leave Kudos to let me know if you don't like commenting! And yeah. I'm gonna go now. Enjoy the story. I'll say the other stuff at the end of that. ✌🏻❤️

  


  



	2. Always And Forever

Hope doesn't know how she ended up here. Outside the school surrounded by fire and destruction. She was supposed to be on a date with Josie right at this moment. But no. Nothing was going to go their way, was it? Nope. A Monster had to show up. And one of the strongest they have ever faced.

It was called an Ifrit, Dorian had found. It was an evil winged Jinn spirit from Islamic Mythology that came from the underworld and was literally made from fire. 

It had showed up out of nowhere. One moment, everything was normal. And the other, the school was in flames with explosions everywhere.

So the Super Squad had taken the job of safely evacuating everyone out and away from the school. Because for some reason, the Ifrit was hell bent on destroying the school and killing them. So anyone out of his way that was not them, he didn't care.

So here Hope was, inside the school ushering the last of people out. Everything was on fire around her. The stairs, the wall, the floor even. The school was falling apart and she hoped like hell everyone was fine wherever they were. She hoped like hell Josie was fine. She knows she shouldn't worry as she's a heretic now but she can't help. She'll always worry. Just like Josie does even if she's a full Tribrid and is practically unkillable.

They had absolutely no idea how to kill the Ifrit. He was extremely powerful and even more dangerous. He could travel across the school in the blink an eye which was making it so much more harder to track him and get a hit on. And she was sure it had camouflaged himself amidst this fire too.

And as the last of the people cleared out, she ran too as the school fell apart in her wake. And as she reached outside, the Ifrit was nowhere to be seen and the school was aflame. Including the area surrounding it. And her. Then she heard a loud boom above her. At first she thought the Ifrit was back and had found her. But when she looked up, she saw it and heard it again. Thunder. And then it started raining. Heavily. And one would think the rain was good. It wasn't. Because it was angering the fire even more. Everything around her hissed and the fire grew. It made sense to her. The fire was supposed to be Hellfire. So it made sense how a natural thunderstorm couldn't put it out.

So that's why right now, here she was. Standing in the middle of the field, under a thunderstorm, drenched, with everything around her ablaze. She also would've deemed the sight beautiful, ethereal, even. If she wasn't standing in the middle of it and was about to die. Yes. The Great Hope Mikaelson is saying they're about to die. So you sure as hell believe they are. Okay. She doesn't want to be this pessimistic but she isn't lying. They have no idea how to kill this thing but it sure as hell knows how to kill them.

"Hope!!" she heard a shout coming from behind her. And she knew that voice. Could recognize it in the midst of a thousand voices.

And as she turned, she was met with the sight of her beautiful girlfriend running towards her, drenched, her face covered in black ash which was rapidly washing down, with a blinding smile. And as she reached, Josie immediately hugged her with all she got.

Hope happily reciprocated the hug with as much enthusiasm and love.

"I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought I-I lost you" she said after pulling back.

"Sorry about that. Was helping a few kids who were stuck. Couldn't find a way out later but got out nonetheless. Where's everyone? Are they okay??" Hope replied and asked worried. 

Josie nodded and replied, "Yes. They're okay. For now. We found the Ifrit. Well, he found us. They're holding it off while I came to find you"

Hope was atleast a bit relieved hearing they were okay but that relieve was soon replaced with dread because they counted on her to kill that thing. She didn't know how to. For the first time since the monsters had started coming, Hope didn't know what to do. And that was going to cost her their lives. Josie's life.

"Hope. Hope. Hey. Look at me. What is it?" Josie immediately asked when she saw a few tears betray the Tribrid's eyes. 

So shakily Hope replied, "Jo, I don't know how to-how to kill it or save everyone. I have absolutely no idea what to do, Jo" she said with tears slowly but surely falling down. 

"Hey, it's alright. You don't-" Josie started but got cut off by Hope nearly yelling,

"What do you mean it's alright?! It's not alright! We're all going to die because I don't know how to save us all! I am going to cost us our lives! How is that alright for you?!"

"Because. It's not on you. To save us everytime. Even when you think it is. And we all knew that one day, there will be a Monster that we wouldn't be able to defeat. And we accepted that fact. Even right now. Every single person out there right now--Dorian, Dad, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Jed, Rafael, and Landon, they know this. They knew that this might be their last fight but they stepped in it without any hesitation. Do you know why?" Josie replied calmly and softly.

Hope slowly shook her head. So Josie continued,

"Because they saw you, Hope. They saw how you always jumped into fights not knowing if you were going to come out of it but did it for the school. For them. Without hesitation. So that's why right now, every single blow, every single strike, every single injury, they think of this school. The innocents. You. Because you, have inspired them. To do good without thinking about the consequences" Josie explained with a soft smile mixed with the water rapidly flowing with it. But she didn't care about the thunderstorm raging above her right now. All she cared about, was the girl in front of her.

"Even if it means they are going to lose their lives today? That you are going to lose yours today? Because of me" Hope said next. 

" _For_ you, Hope. They are going to give their lives _for_ you. I will give my life for you. Just as you will give your life for us" Josie corrected. 

Hearing that, her tears sped up knowing that everyone they knew, was about to die. Including them. So choking on her words, she said, "I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a normal life, Jo. Or death, for that matter" with a light scoff. 

"Hey. As long as I'm with you, I have everything I need. And if I am going to do die, I'll happily die with you, by your side, fighting. Even if it means getting incinerated by Hellfire" Josie replied with a soft smile and grin. 

Hope let loose a grin too hearing that because god forbid this might be the last conversation they'll ever have. So she's going to cherish it as much as she can. 

Josie then added, "Always and Forever, right?" she said with a loving smile with tears in her eyes too. Because she hated this. Hated that this was how her story was going to end. How their story was going to end. But she was happy that she atleast had Hope with her. 

"Always and Forever" Hope replied with a similar look. Heartbroken but content. 

Then they both leaned in at the same time and their lips met halfway in a sweet but long kiss. Both the girls knowing that this might as well be their last kiss and they both wanted to remember this even after they perished. Even in their many lifetimes to come. 

And as fire raged around them, destruction was ensued by every passing second, and the sky roared in anger, the girls stood there, in each other's arms tuning the world out, content at it being just them for now knowing that whatever happens, they'll remain. 

Always and Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Before you come at me I know this was kind of sad but I didn't know how else to end it. And I thought this kind of ending really suited in this situation. Because I had a whole story planned where they actually defeat the monster and get their happy ending where they live but when I was writing this and when I came at this point it just felt right. Like this one felt more complete than the other one I had planned so I decided to leave it at this. 
> 
> But of course, your reviews and criticism are always welcome and I'm here for them. Go down in the comments and yell at me if you want. I broke my own heart writing this too just keep in mind. 
> 
> And about the monster, it's very real of course and is pretty cool. I hope you liked it. I spent an awful lot of time on the internet trying to find fire breathing monsters and finally came up with this. And I also learnt too much unnecessary (but not unwelcome) information too let's not forget 😂
> 
> And lastly, I know if you really look at it, it doesn't technically make sense as to Hope not being able to defeat a monster or the monsters still coming this far along the years. Believe me, I know all the plot holes. And if you didn't, there. But I thought this was how I wanted to do this so.. Yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave Kudos if you enjoyed this and let me know if you liked it in the comments! Or if you have any questions you can drop them too. 
> 
> And, I'll see ya around ❤️


End file.
